


Not That Complicated

by ash_mcj



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Avengers - Freeform, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Insecure Peter Parker, Light Angst, M/M, Peter Parker is not a Sugar Baby, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Shit talking, Starker, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23630059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash_mcj/pseuds/ash_mcj
Summary: The Avengers are concerned with the relationship between Tony and his boyfriend Peter and discuss it with each other behind their backs. Is Tony a pedophile? Is Peter a Gold Digger? Both?*I can't think of a summary right now, but if you want to see Tony and Peter be protective and love each other, then you should read this.*
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 47
Kudos: 531





	1. o n e

**Author's Note:**

> This was written on a sudden impulse at 4AM...I hope someone likes it lol.

“When did aliens start showing so much interest in Earth?” Steve asked, collapsing down on the couch in the communal living room in the Avengers Compound.

“I don’t know, but I vote that they get a crush on a different planet and start bothering them instead.” Spider-Man laughed, joining him on the couch as the other Avengers followed suit. Everyone except Tony, who had retreated to his lab, found  comfortable spots around the living room to relax. 

It had been four years since the Accords had taken place and three years since the Avengers had reformed, adding Spider-Man to their team roster. His identity was still under wraps, but the team never pressed for it. They knew it was important to the guy and didn’t think much else of it. Spider-Man would tell them when he was comfortable.

“Speaking of crushes...does anyone know if Peter is here right now?” Clint asked.

“I don’t think so. Didn’t he mention something about hanging out with his friends today?” Sam said, shrugging. 

It was true--Peter did have plans with Ned and MJ that he meant to attend, but the aliens got in the way of that.

“Okay...so are we ever going to address how weird it is? Y’know...how he’s dating Stark?” Clint brought up hesitantly. He glanced around the room to see how everyone would react to the topic and visibly relaxed when his teammates mostly seemed eager to have the conversation.  Spider-Man, however, froze, unsure of what to say. If he defended the relationship, he could risk blowing his identity.

“It’s not really our business, Clint.” Steve said, wringing the back of his neck uncomfortably. “It’s not exactly what I would have expected, but it’s between Peter and Tony.”

“I agree. They seem to be happy, so I don’t really think it’s worth talking about.” Spider-Man said, wanting to avoid this conversation.

“Well, I mean...Tony is our friend, right? That means we’re supposed to look out for him. It’s not...normal...to date someone that much older than you.” Bucky pointed out. 

“They’ve been together nearly a year now. Their relationship seems to be working for them.” Wanda shrugged, also not feeling that it was any of their business to be talking about their relationship. “Tony is happier than I’ve ever seen him.”

“But that’s the weird thing. I mean, the kid just turned eighteen, which means Stark started dating him the  _ second  _ he reached the legal age of consent in New York. He’s been his intern since Peter was fourteen. I hate to insinuate things, but...well, he was in a place of power, you know? He was the kid’s boss. Still is, actually. There’s an inappropriate power dynamic there, in my opinion. He may not even have waited until he was seventeen--it's not like he'd tell us.” Sam said, earning a few nods. This was obviously a common concern within the team.

“Tony isn’t a pedophile.” Spider-Man started, unable to contain the anger he felt boiling in his chest. How could the team even think like that? “I’m close with Peter. He designs my suit and web-shooters. I’m positive that their relationship didn’t start until he was of consenting age.”

“C'mon, Spidey, you can’t deny that Tony’s really robbing the cradle here. It just doesn’t sit well with me. Peter is so young and Tony is in his forties. He’s smart and he’s a total player--it wouldn’t be hard to...guide...Peter into a relationship with him. The kid might not even realize it.” Sam reasoned.

“You really think that low of the man who invited you all back into his compound and pays for your entire lives?” Spider-Man spit, his fist balled up against his thigh. He felt like punching Sam in the face, but he knew he needed to control himself. This was Peter’s fight, not Spider-Man’s, and he needed to keep those lives separate.

“No, I for one do not believe that Tony would do that.” Steve defended him, much to the teenager’s relief. At least someone thought better of Tony. “He is a good man and I’m honestly kind of shocked that you guys could think that. I agree with Spider-Man, Tony is no pedophile.”

“I agree.” Bucky nodded. “And really, Peter and Tony get along very well. They're both crazy smart and Peter is...well, he’s real _Pretty_ , y’know? I can see why he would peak Tony’s interest once he was allowed to be looked at that way. I don’t judge Stark at all for falling for him. That’s not what I was getting at earlier with my age gap comment. I meant more like...it’s weird that _Peter_ is with _Stark_. Like yeah, Tony is attractive, but the kid could easily get someone his own age.”

“I’ve thought about that, too. It’s interesting that the kid just so happens to fall for an extremely rich older guy instead of literally anyone else. He’s cute--he could definitely find someone his own age.” Natasha agreed. “Teenage boys don’t typically fall for men over twice their age without some ulterior motives.”

“That’s exactly how I was seeing it.” Clint sighed, rubbing his hands down his face. “Do you think Tony has thought about the fact that Peter is potentially using him as a Sugar Daddy? He really seems to love that kid and it makes me feel sick every time I think about it.”

“We don’t know for sure that Peter is. He’s a good kid. He may just have some...you know...issues with his father figure or something. I mean, I hate to sound insensitive, but he kind of lacked one, right? I mean, he could just be looking for an older man as his partner, rather than specifically one with money. He and Tony get along really well, it probably has nothing to do with money.”

“I’m pretty sure most Sugar Babies have daddy issues, Steve.” Sam pointed out.

Spider-Man felt like he couldn’t breathe as the others talked about him so openly. They thought he was using Tony? Was that the vibe he was putting off? Did he not seem in love with the older man enough? Did Tony share any of these thoughts?

“I, uh...I need to go for my patrol. It’s getting late.” he said, standing up. His hands were slightly shaking at his sides and he clenched his fists to make them stop.

“We literally just fought an alien attack--why are you going out again?” Clint asked, confused.

“The muggers and criminals of New York aren’t going to stop their crimes because I want to relax on the couch.” Spider-Man said, trying to keep the malice and hurt out of his voice. “I’ll be back a little later.”

With that, Spider-Man slipped out the open window and swung out into the city.

“What was that about?” Sam asked. There was a very awkward tension in the air and no one really knew what it meant. "That was weird, right?"

“Maybe he actually has a conscience and doesn’t want to talk about Tony and Peter behind their backs.” Steve said pointedly. “Something I agree with.”

***

Tony was working down in his lab, when F.R.I.D.A.Y. gave him the alert.

_ “Boss, Spider-Man’s suit has registered that he is experiencing elevated heart rate and constricted breathing on his current patrol, indicating anxiety and crying.” _

“He’s not in the Compound?” Tony asked, setting down the thing he was working on. “Where is he?”

_ “He has turned off his location, Sir. He has also shut off his AI and blocked all telecommunications with the suit.” _

“Voluntarily?”

_ "Yes, he directly disabled them.” _

Tony wasn’t sure what had happened. Peter seemed fine when they were returning from the mission. He had even planned to join Tony down in the lab after relaxing a bit with the Avengers--why would he have gone out again? And why was he crying?

“F.R.I.D.A.Y., is there anything that might have caused him to leave? Any altercations or conversations or anything that upset him? Did he get any messages?”

_  
"According to the Spider-Man suit, he experienced a period of increased temperature and heart rate during a conversation with the Avengers directly before he left the Compound.” _

“Show me the security footage.”

The video was projected from the ceiling onto the wall and Tony watched the conversation unfold. There were several feelings swirling around his chest as he listened to the horrible assumptions his teammates were discussing behind his back and watched Spider-Man, as he sat there tensed and practically fuming. Everyone seemed too focused on their shit-talking fest to notice, but it was the only thing Tony could look at. 

***

“What the  _ fuck _ ?” Tony growled loudly, storming into the living room, where the team was still chatting casually. They all whipped around to look at him the second they heard the anger in his voice.

“Tony--” Steve tried, wanting to calm him down before he exploded. Tony wasn’t having it.

“How  _ dare  _ you say those things? I worked my ass off for  _ months  _ to fix the Accords and get you all back into the hero light. I  _ forgave  _ you for the bullshit you pulled during our team break up. I invited you back into my compound, made you weapons, fed you, gave you suits--all for  _ free _ .” Tony listed off. “And you repay me by calling me a  _ pedophile _ and my boyfriend, who’s been nothing but nice to you all, a  _ gold digger _ .”

“Tony, that was an offhand comment that we didn’t really mean. We were just concerned for you.” Clint said. “Peter’s a great kid, but they are valid concerns. You haven’t thought of them at all?”

“No, I haven’t, Barton. Peter doesn’t even let me spoil him, despite how often I try. He barely lets me buy him a shirt here and there. He’s never asked me for money--in fact, he has turned down every attempt I’ve tried with giving him a debit card connected to my account or even giving him money to go pick up food. The only way he lets me pay him is through his internship work, which he ends up usually spending stupidly on things for me because he likes to feel like he’s spoiling me. He is nowhere near a Sugar Baby and the fact that you would even accuse him of that is not only extremely inappropriate and rude, but it’s unfair. You guys know nothing about the dynamics or workings of our relationship and you’ve literally never asked or paid attention to even get a basis for that idea. I know we have an age gap, but that doesn’t mean we’re using each other.”

“We weren’t accusing him of anything--we were just talking. It’s not like we were ganging up on him and telling _him_ that he’s a gold digger.” Sam defended. “You’re our friend, Tony. We can’t privately discuss our concerns for you?”

“Are you a fucking idiot, Wilson? You do realize that F.R.I.D.A.Y. is constantly recording for security purposes and Peter would be able to see your conversation easily, right? He has full access to F.R.I.D.A.Y., which you all already know.”

“Peter is Spider-Man, isn’t he?” Natasha realized suddenly. She should have pieced it together sooner. The constant disappearing of one or the other, the unwavering loyalty to Tony, the timing that Spider-Man came into the picture lining up perfectly with the start of Peter’s internship during the team break up. Thinking about it, it was so obvious.

“You’re all shit spies. He isn’t even good about hiding it.” Tony confirmed, tugging at the hair on the back of his head. “And now he’s upset and out there somewhere, and his location and telecommunications are disabled.”

“Oh, my god.” Wanda breathed, putting her hand over her mouth. “Oh, my  _ god _ , we were talking right in front of him.”

“I’m going to go look for him.” Tony said, walking towards the front door.

“We can help.” Steve offered, standing up.

“You’ve all helped enough.” Tony sneered, walking out the front door. He tapped his arc reactor and activated his nanotech suit, before taking off into the sky.

***

It took nearly twenty minutes of searching every rooftop in the city, before Iron Man touched down beside Spider-Man, who had his head in his hands.

“Pete?” Tony asked, deactivating his suit. He sat down next to the boy and put his arm around him comfortingly. “You shouldn’t turn off your location and telecommunications--you scared me. If something happened to you, I wouldn’t even have been able to help.”

“I needed some time.” he responded. His voice sounded slightly strained and rough, but he didn’t appear to be crying any longer.

“I’m sorry you had to listen to that conversation. It was...fucked up. What they were saying.” Tony apologized, unsure of what exactly to say. He knew this would be an issue when they began dating--he wasn’t blind to the fact that their relationship was odd. He knew there would be rumors and criticism. It was the main reason he was keeping his relationship with the younger man a secret from the press. He didn’t think his own team would start talking just as bad.

“I can’t really say I blame them.” Peter said, pulling off his mask and taking a deep breath of the cool air. “It’s a weird relationship--we knew what we would be facing when we got into it. I was mad at first, but now I’m...well, I’m...can I ask you something?”

“Anything, Sweetheart.”

“You know I don’t want your money, right?”

“Pete, of course I know that you don’t want my money. You won’t even let me buy you lunch half the time.” Tony assured him, pulling the younger man into his lap and burying his face in his soft curls. “I know you quite well after all these years, believe it or not. I know you aren’t that kind of person.”

“Do I make it seem like I don’t actually love you?” Peter asked, tears springing to his eyes again. “Because I do, Tony, I love you more than anything. I’ve always loved you. I would never want to put off the vibe that I’m using you or--”

“Babe, shh.” Tony quieted him. “I know how much you love me. I am an extremely frustrating man to love, and I can honestly say that nobody has done it so effortlessly as you make it seem. You always accept me for all of my shit and you take care of me without a single complaint. It's way more than I deserve.”

“I’m glad it looks effortless--because it’s not. You are over forty years old and you still haven’t figured out how to remember to eat and sleep on your own.”

“Don’t make me feel old, kid.” Tony complained, lightly digging his fingers into Peter's side and tickling him. Peter let out a small squeal and wriggled onto his back, so that his head laid in Tony’s lap. Tony looked down at his boyfriend, who was staring up at him with so much affection and adoration in his honey-colored eyes that Tony nearly forgot how to breathe.

“You are old...but I love you. I guess Steve was right about one thing...I definitely have Daddy Issues.” Peter said, a mischievous smile playing on his lips. “You don’t seem to mind too much, though...do you?”

“Pete, you are not allowed to do that right now. We are having a moment here, you know.” Tony looked at him warily, knowing the gleam that was forming in his partner's eyes all too well.

“I’m not ruining the moment!” Peter defended, sitting up and shifting to straddle the older man’s lap. “I’m just changing the moment a bit... _ Daddy. _ ”

Tony sucked in a breath at the name, feeling himself stir in his pants. Peter bit his lower lip and looked down at him with darkening eyes. He allowed Peter to push him down onto his back and moaned as he kissed him deeply, immediately opening his mouth for him to have better access. He gripped the teen's spandex-covered hips tightly and moved him to grind against his growing bulge.

“Baby, we are outside.” Tony reminded him, his voice deepening as his lust grew. 

“I’m glad you know where we are.” Peter told him, pressing kisses across his jaw and down to his neck. He licked the skin directly under Tony’s ear, before latching his mouth onto the spot and sucking hard enough to leave a mark that would stay there at least a few days. So Peter wanted to claim the man--sue him.

“We should definitely go home to--ah, _shit_ \--do this.”

“We're high enough so that no one will see us.” Peter assured him, kissing down the side of his neck. “I want to show you how much I love you right now. It can’t wait.”

“What do you want?” Tony asked him, fisting his hand in Peter’s curls as he bit the base of his neck by his shoulder.

“I want you to fuck me, Daddy.” Peter said confidently, grinding his ass harder against Tony’s erection.

“You’re going to be the death of me, Baby.” Tony groaned, before flipping Peter over so that he was underneath him.

Tony didn’t plan on fighting aliens today, he didn’t plan to essentially reveal Spider-Man’s identity to the Avengers today, and he _definitely_ didn’t expect to hook up with his overly-horny boyfriend on a random roof in New York City today--but t hat is the life of Tony Stark. It's complicated. Nothing is ever planned, and when it is, it never goes accordingly. 

However, the love he shares with Peter Benjamin Parker...it’s really not that complicated.


	2. t w o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W O W, guys...I really, really didn't expect you to like this so much. I logged onto AO3 and saw all this love from ya'll and I had to write the second part haha. I meant to post this yesterday, but some stuff came up. Sorry :(

Peter and Tony got dressed again as soon as they were done, not overly appreciative of the way the cold New York air was blowing against their bare skin.

“We should probably head back home.” Peter sighed, slicking his hair back with his hand and pulling his mask back on securely over his face.

“Right...about that.” Tony said hesitantly. “Please don’t be mad. Remember that even though I’m a pain in the ass, you still love me, okay?”

“What did you do?” 

“I may have revealed your identity in my anger--but Widow figured it out before I confirmed it!”

“Ugh, really?” Spider-Man groaned. “What...what happened? Did you just run out and say ‘Spider-Man, I mean Peter, is not my Sugar Baby’?”

“Not exactly...I insinuated that you were there for the conversation and Nat put two and two together I think.” Tony told him. “I’m really sorry, Pete, I know how you are with it--”

“It’s okay. I’m not mad at you.” he assured him, taking his hand in his own. “I’m kind of annoyed, but...this isn’t really worth being mad at you for. I’ve been a part of the team for long enough now for them to know, I guess. Actually, when I first met them once they officially rejoined the Avengers, I nearly slipped up and introduced myself as Peter-Man...so, I’m honestly surprised the secret has lasted this long.” 

“So, you still love me, Peter-Man?” Tony smiled playfully, rubbing circles on the back of his boyfriend’s gloved hand.

“It would be extremely hard for even you to find something bad enough to make me not love you anymore, Tones.”

“How did I even get you? I don’t deserve someone so perfect.”

“You came into my apartment, insulted my Spider-Man suit, and then convinced me that going to Germany to confront your Rogue teammates was more important than my homework.”

“Wow, I’m a terrible influence on you.”

“Yeah, you really corrupted me.” Spider-Man agreed, causing Tony to look mildly offended. “I mean, I love you, Honey!”

“Whatever,” Tony rolled his eyes. “Let’s go home, yeah?”

“See ya there.” the younger man said, before saluting and jumping backwards off the roof--damn near giving Tony a heart attack for the millionth time.

***

By the time Spider-Man made it back to the compound, Tony was already standing there on the front lawn, already out of his suit.

“Took you long enough, Underoos.”

“Sorry, I can’t  _ fly _ .” Spider-Man defended himself, pulling his mask off and sticking his tongue out at the older man. Tony couldn’t help but smile, wondering how in the literal fuck the man in front of him was  _ his _ . Fluffy dark curls, playful brown eyes, face slightly flushed from the swing over there. Peter Benjamin Parker was really something else. “You know, I was thinking about something on the way over here.”

“Geez, that can’t be good. What was it about?” Tony asked, unlocking the front door and pushing it open.

“If everyone’s going to assume that I’m a Sugar Baby, I should start cashing in on my unused privileges of dating Tony Stark.”

“Oh, God.” 

“Tonyyyy, will you buy me a Rolex?”

“No.”

“What? Why? I want to be the coolest kid in school.” Peter pressed as they entered the living room, which was empty. Everyone must have gone out somewhere or went to their rooms in the time they were gone.

“You already graduated and you’re enrolling in online college classes. Your watch wouldn’t even be seen.”

“I could be cool in online classes, too! You of all people should know the power of technology.”

“You are ridiculous, Peter.” Tony chuckled, moving into the kitchen to get a glass of water. “You would break a Rolex. I’ll buy you one of those little plastic Spider-Man digital ones they sell at Target.”

“You’ve been to a Target before?” Peter asked, trying to imagine the man walking around Target in the designer suits he always wears. 

His enhanced hearing picked up the sound of the front door opening and he felt a bit of anxiety pinch in his chest. He wasn’t sure how to address the situation from earlier.

“No, but I’ve seen them online. I almost bought you one for your eighteenth birthday.”

“Tony, if you don’t buy me a Rolex, I’m going to cry. Big tears. Right here, right now.”

“You should grab a tissue box then.”

“You’re the worst Sugar Daddy I’ve ever had in my whole life.”

“Oh, you’ve had a lot of those in your long eighteen years of living?”

“No, but I have to say...you’re not making a great impression. I might never try it again.”

“Good--you are no Sugar Baby, Pete. You’re just a brat.”

“ _ What?  _ I’m highly offended.”

Outside the kitchen, the Avengers listened to the playful banter and smiled guiltily. The two obviously made each other happy and it was never their place to start questioning things. Just because Tony and Peter weren’t extremely open and affectionate around people didn’t mean that they didn’t genuinely love each other.

“We come bearing Chinese food as a peace offering.” Clint said, announcing their presence as he peaked his head into the kitchen.

“Well, bring it in here then.” Tony told him, a mild annoyance evident in his tone. The rest of the team followed him into the kitchen and looked at Peter, who was maskless in his Spider-Man suit. He would have to get used to being one person instead of two around the team now.

“We’re so sorry, Peter. You’re a nice kid and we shouldn’t have bashed on you just because we didn’t understand something. It’s not our relationship to even understand. We were nosey and it was wrong.” Natasha told him seriously, first to be brave enough to address the situation.

“Yeah, it was. I understand why you guys would be concerned, but...I wouldn’t take advantage of Tony like that. I know it looks weird and I know it’s a big age gap. His decreasing stamina and creaking knees when he stands up from couches remind me quite frequently.”

“Peter!” Tony hissed, pushing his shoulder. “For the record, my stamina is fine.”

“Can we stop talking about Tony’s stamina before I throw up?” Sam all but begged, cringing. 

“Yeah,” Peter laughed lightly. “I just...if you guys have questions or concerns or whatever, you should bring it up to  _ us _ . Not talk behind our backs about a relationship when you have no knowledge of how it works. I mean, I understand your assumptions about me, but you’ve known Tony a lot longer and those things you were saying were disgusting. Like, really horrible. You were being shitty friends.”

“We were, and we are really sorry. If we have any other concerns, we’ll make sure to bring it up to you guys personally.” Natasha promised. “Are we okay?”

Peter looked over to Tony and raised an eyebrow, silently asking if he had anything to add.

“We’re good.” Tony nodded. He understood the worries. Part of him was almost happy about their concern for Peter stealing his money, and even the part of him that wanted to be mad about the pedophile comments was grateful that they were looking out for Peter. “I also want to thank you, Steve, for not joining in on the shit-talking party. You had our back even when everyone else didn’t. I appreciate it.”

“I know you’re a good man, Tony.” Steve nodded, smiling.

“Well, now that everyone is forgiven--except Tony, because he won’t buy me a Rolex--I think it’s time to eat. I’m starving.” Peter said, clapping his hands together excitedly as he took the food and starting unpacking it onto the counter.

“Now your gigantic appetite makes a lot of sense, Parker.” Clint commented. “I always wondered how someone your size could eat enough for four people.”

“Yeah--and are muscles built into that suit? I don’t recall you having all those muscles.” Sam added, looking at the way the spandex was stretched tight against his chiseled torso and toned biceps.

“Nope, those are all very real.” Tony smirked, sending a wink at Peter.

“Gross, we are eating.” Wanda reminded them, dishing some food onto her plate.

“Pre-Spider Bite Peter Parker was a stick, so I make sure to wear loose shirts to cover the muscles.” Peter explained.

"Oh gosh, I just realized that I dropped a boarding tunnel on you in Germany...you were literally a child!” Steve realized, looking rather upset. “I’m so sorry.”

“No worries--not the heaviest thing I’ve had dropped on me.” Peter waved him off, as if this was normal. It kind of was, as Spider-Man. He was starting to wonder if he ended up under buildings too often. Was that normal for superheroes, or was that just becoming something the universe decided he would have as a repeating issue in his life?

“Just so you know, I didn’t think you were going to stay under it. I thought you’d see it start falling and then jump out of the way and it would make like a barrier kind of thing between us.”

“Well, good thing I’m a lot stronger than you, huh?” Peter quipped, shooting him a cocky smile. “No harm done. It wasn’t even that heavy.”

“I _am_ corrupting you.” Tony laughed under his breath. “You spend too much time with me.”

“You got a problem with that?”

“Not at all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I met your expectations for this second part...comments/kudos are highly appreciated...let me know if you liked this ending <3
> 
> (If you happened to like my writing style, I also write for WinterIron, Stony, Tony/Logan (Wolverine), WinterSpider, Spideypool, Parkner (Harley Keener/Peter Parker), and now Starker...so, feel free to subscribe to me, if you want to read any of that!)

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to support me even more, you could follow [My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/marvel-obsessed-chick)


End file.
